Heat Complex
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Fragile Heart the Original story NOT THE REVERSE ENDING! Misaki is having problems again what will Usagi do when this time they don't know whats wrong!
1. Chapter 1 WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

My name is Misaki Takashi. I am 22 years of age and work at Marukawa Publishing Firm. Five years ago, I started living with my brother's best friend, the infamous Usami Akihiko otherwise known as The Great Lord Usagi, a writer of many novels and BL books and the youngest author to win the Naomori Award. In the five years we've lived together I some how became the target of Usagi's "passion" one would say. Only a few months ago I was admitted into the hospital due to my fragile heart. Apparently I had slipped into a coma for five months. When I woke I was told that I would be in bed rest for another month. I have become restless in that time so now that the one month bed rest period is complete I will most definitely get back to my normal routine.

I thought this, however not every thing I thought came to pass.

I felt my temper rising as I starred at the legion of nurses and doctors lined up in front of the house. I felt my temple throb as I quickly shut the door before marching to Usagi's office.

"Excuse me Lord Usagi...but why in hell is there a line of doctors and nurses outside the house?"

The silver haired novelist was slumped across his computer. apparently he had been asleep, and to let me know of this he gave me one of his "I was just woken up glares"

_'Shit'_ I thought to myself, Usagi doesn't take to kindly to being woken up. I backed out of the room "Gomen! I didn't me to disturb you!"

I tried to run but Usagi was too quick for me and he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted angrily.

Not listening to what I said Usagi only gripped me tighter before crushing his lips to mine.

I tried to resists but soon melted every where he touched

"OI where do you think you..." Suddenly I gasped out loud and clutched my chest as a searing pain went threw it.

"Misaki!" Usagi called as I slowly slid to the floor, the pain in my chest increasing.

"Usagi...my...pills..." I cried

Quickly Usagi rushed to the bathroom and grabbed my bottle of pills and rushed back to my side. He took out two blue and red colored pills and passed them to me.

As soon as I swallowed them my chest relaxed. Tiredly I leaned back against the wall and tried to calm my shaking body.

"It's okay Misaki I'm here" Usagi kept whispering to me while stroking my head.

Even though I was allowed to continue my regular tasks,it didn't mean that I would never have problems. Because of my disease, I would get periodic attacks to my chest that where agonizingly painful. The doctor's knew this would happen, so they gave me a heart medication too calm down these attacks...sort of how a asthma patient takes a rescue inhaler when they have an attack. ( I know this very well due to the fact that I have chronic asthma)

When I was released from the hospital, Usagi never left my side. Due to that he has been with me through every attack I have had so far.

"Gomen Usagi-san" I whispered to him

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked me softly...caringly.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

But the truth was I do know. I apologized for being a burden to him. He will say that I'm not but I know that I am.

While I was in my coma he had neglected all of his work and when I woke up he dedicated all his time toward me.

Today he decided to do some work at last, but knowing him, because of today's episode he was going to only look after me...no matter what I said.

I felt so guilty. I looked away , sadness etched into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked concerned

"N...Nothing" I stuttered this. Damn it I'm being a burden to him..._again!_

"Misaki look at me"

Usagi commanded me to do this but I just stared at the ground unresponsive, until I felt a hand Usagi's cool bear sized hand, seize my face and pulled it to his...forcing me to look directly into his violet eyes.

"Misaki remember you are not and will never be a burden to me so if something is troubling you please tell me"

Once again Usagi knew exactly what I was thinking and told me what I needed to hear.

"Promise me?" Usagi pleaded.

"A..alright...Usagi-san if that is what you want" I sighed and admitted defeat.

"By the way why is there a line of doctors and nurses out front?"

Usagi stood suddenly, startling me, "There here already? That was quick."

"Why are they here?" I was starting to get pissed that my question still had not been answered.

"There here for an interview."

"Oh is one of your new books staring in a movie and they wan't you to pick the lead characters?" I asked sure of my self when Usagi told me something that mad me want to cry.

"No...I realized that I won't be able to stay next to you 24/7 even though I would prefer It were like that...No I'm hiring a personal doctor who will fallow you when ever your not with me. Encase you have another attack or something of the sort."

Usagi was too kind but the thought of having some one following me creep-ed me out so I stood and said, "I don't need some doctor following me around. I am quite capable on my own."

I then tried to walk forward but I stumbled, and nearly fell but Usagi caught me.

"What where you saying?" I saw him look at me with a serious look.

I looked away blushing as I gave up, "Fine"

He then patted my head and helped me walk to the living room.

"Misaki, I planned to interview them and then pick the one I prefer for you so if you want to stay and see who you prefer then you can"

"A...alright..I will"

Usagi is too kind to me...will I ever be able to pay him back?

"Oh and Misaki if you pick someone I don't like then I won't hire him"

"Oi but isn't that up to me, what if I don't Like the person you pick out huh?!"

"Then I will hire him regardless of what you say."

WHAT THE FUCK?! Whatever I said about him being kind I take it back!

* * *

Usagi's POV

2 Hours Later

I sat with my Misaki as the 42nd doctor came in. He was a young male doctor with bright green eye's and short brown hair. I guess one could say he was handsome.

The questioning then began.

"Name?"

"Ono Kanda"

"Race?"

"Asian"

"Any disability's?"

"None that I know of"

"Work experience?"

"Five year's working at Domino Hospital and then two years as a personal in home doctor.

And that's how the normal part of the interview went...but then I came to the second part of the interview where it gets personal

"Hobbies?"

"Baking, reading, drawing, and studying medicine"

"Relationship status?"

"Single"

"which way do you swing then?

"E..EXCUSE ME?"

"Usagi! Why does that even matter? "Do you really think you have the right to ask such a personal question?" Misaki asked me irritated.

Slamming my hand on the label I said with a lot of confidence "I do, is there a problem with having the confidence to ask?"

I watch my Misaki go silent and looked away before saying, "...N..no...but it's still rude!"

I shrugged him off and continued the interview looking at Ono Kanda who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Answer the question what is your preference?"

"I...i guess I swing either way..."

"Leave...this interview is done."

"Usagi! don't just say no because he's bi!" Misaki started to yell at me.

"I won't tolerate a single, bi, doctor staying alone with you and that's final!"

"Next!" I shouted as I watched the dejected doctor leave.

Misaki huffed at me before going to the kitchen.

The next person to enter was a female doctor who I rejected instantly due to her apparent lack of medical experience.

I rubbed my temples, how is it that we still haven't found the right doctor?

Grudgingly I called out, "Next!"

The next person who entered shocked me.

There stood Kusama Nowaki, the doctor who treated Misaki while he was in the hospital.

"Dr. Nowaki, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously since I knew he was a children's doctor originally.

"Well, when I heard that you were hiring a doctor to stay around Misaki, I thought that I should do it since you and Hiro are friends. It was his idea originally and also we could use the extra money since we are trying to prepare for a trip to America, for some..business."

I saw Nowaki blush lightly at the last part and knew it was more then just a business trip.

"Well since you have already treated Misaki so you know the most of his medical condition, but also since you are not single your hired!" I watch Nowaki grin as he thanked me.

"Misaki I've finally hired someone for you and you won't believe who it is."

I watch Misaki shuffle around from the kitchen and when he saw Nowaki he grinned saying, "Dr. Nowaki so you're going to be my personal doctor! That's nice since I already know you."

As the two shared pleasantries, I walked out the door and called out to the rest of the doctors and nurses saying that the interviews are over with and a doctor has been hired. The remaining doctors and nurses groaned as they left.

I went back in to find Nowaki sitting on the couch and heard sounds in the kitchen notifying me to where Misaki was.

"Usagi would you like a cup of tea as well?" I heard my lover call out.

"That's fine" I replied.

While Misaki made tea, Nowaki and me talked about the details involved with Nowaki's new part time job. It was quite simple whenever I was away he would be here to assist Misaki in any way as well as whenever he goes to school.

We kept talking for a little bit afterwards about nothing in particular when a crash and shattered glass came from the kitchen.

Jumping up in surprise, I bolted toward's the kitchen to find Misaki slumped onto the floor holding is chest while visibly shaking, the mug that was going to be used for tea was shattered around him.

"Misaki!" I shouted running to him.

"Where are his pills?!" I heard Nowaki ask quickly.

"Upstairs in the bathroom on the counter" I heard the doctor run as I told him of the medicines location while I tried to pick up Misaki which proved to be difficult seeing as he was still shaking.

As soon as Nowaki came back, pills in hand, he pushed me to the side and unscrewed the lid taking to pills out and puting them in the boys mouth. He then forced Misaki's mouth close and I watched him start blowing on his face fiercely.

"What are you doing?!" I asked agitated

"Trying to force him to swallow his pills"

After a few more intense seconds, to my relief, Misaki swallowed the pills and was calmed.

Nowaki then moved out of the way so I could hold my love.

Looking into his face I saw that he was unconscious, so I gently picked him up and carried him to our room where I gently laid him in the bed.

I heard Nowaki behind me before he asked seriously, "How many times has this happened?"

"Well in the beginning it only happened a few times but as the days continued he started to get the frequently. In fact today is the second time he had it in one day and the first time he's gone unconscious like this."

I saw Nowaki's brows furrow in confusion.

"This is unusual, I understand a few attacks every few months but not periodically. I need to do a cat scan on him and find out what's wrong."  
"Should I bring him to the hospital in my car or..." I started, worry starting to cloud my mind.

"No, I think ambulance in case of something happens" With that I saw him open his phone as he called the hospital to send an ambulance.

"Okay they agreed to send an ambulance, since it's not a dire emergency they will be traveling at regular speed and wont be hear for some 20 minutes or so."  
"Alright then" I agreed.

Nowaki's POV  
I stood quietly as I watched Usagi kiss Miksaki on the head. I was confused though when he replaced his lips with his hand. I was about to ask what was wrong when Misaki started to shake violently, he was going into a seizure!

Quickly I pulled out my phone and redialed the hospital number,

"Nowaki we said we would send the ambulance at nor..."

"No the patient is having a seizure send that ambulance at full speed!" I hung up and looked at Misaki and to my horror I saw him coughing up blood.

What the Hell is going on?

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- I know yall didn't think there was not going to be angst in this but dont worry no body will die in this fan fic I am just really twisted and love hurting my Uke's. FWI I have a posting issue going on read what it's about and how I will now be posting chapters in my profile page. So I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so if any one has an idea please pm me if not then I think I'll turn this into my own version of the Uke Flew...what do yall think for those of yall who have read it.

Misaki- Why do I have to suffer? Why not Usagi Once in a while?

Usagi- Yeah why not me I hate it when you pick on my Uke!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Don't complain or I wont do any lemons

Usagi- Fine

AngstyYaoiFangirl- like I stated i my profile page and earlier I won't be posting as often as I used to but when I do have the second chapter unless I have at least five reviews I won't post, if I get five reviews and don't post that will be due to school and internet issues. Any way review please.

Btw Im in the middel of my AP Chem class i feel soo bad


	2. Announcement

Hello everyone I am sorry to say this but I am so unmotivated in writing this story now that I know it will be a few months before I update it. But don't get too sad its only temporarily, as soon as get the inspiration to continue it i'll post but it wont be untill i finnish this whole story. Now if your wondering "WHY THE HELL IS SHE UNMOTIVATED?" The reason is because I am more interested in Sekeiichi Hatsukoi at the moment and want to focus solely on that. So I will tell you follow that one for now. And like I said I am so SORRY! I will be leaving this chapter up though...lure in some people ...think of it as a preview of the story...

Usagi- WHAT THE HELL! TAKE BACK UP OUR STORY RIGHT NOW! SEKEIICHI HATSUKOI IS CRAP COMPARED TO JUNJOU!

Misaki- Usagi-san calm down.

Masamune- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HATSUKOI HAS A MUCH BETTER PLOT AND A MUCH MORE CUTER UKE!

Ritsu- _TAKANO!_ Can't you act more mature? I know you won't stoop TO his level

(Both seme's ignore their Ukes and glare at each other

Ritsu- keeping up with him is impossible if he keeps ignoring me!

Misaki- I know what you mean. Why cant they act like the adults they are, I mean we are younger but at least we're more mature.

(Usagi finally breaks the glare with)

Usagi- ARE YOU TELLING ME MISAKI ISN'T CUTE?

Takano- AND WHAT IF I AM? I KNOW FOR A FACT KNOW THAT ANGSTYYAOIFANGIRL THINKS RITSU IS CUTER!

Usagi- (turns slowly towards said mangaka and says in a very scary quite voice) whats he talking about? i don't remember you saying this. so go ahead and tell him that my misaki is much more adorable then his.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Oi! Leave me out of this argument!" (there is no way in hell that I'll ever tell Usagi that I think Ritsu is cutter then Misaki...)

Usagi- Whatever I'll find out more later but right know you and your _WOMEN,_ leave

Ritsu- Ouch, Okay that actually hurt, I'm a man to you know . (Ritsu looks down dejected)

Misaki- USAGI THAT WAS MEAN LEAVE HIM OUT OF YOUR PETTY FIGHTS!

Takano- WHY YOU BASTARD :( YOU'LL PAY FOR INSULTING RITSU LIKE THAT (Swings at Usagi but Usagi doges)

AngstyYaoiFangirl- OI NO FIGHTING IN HEAR OR I WILL NOT POST EITHER OF YOUR STORIES!

Takano- BUT...

AngstyYaoiFangirl- NO BUT'S!

Usagi- hehehe

AngstyYaoiFangirl- USAGI I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FUNNNY HEAR NOW APOLOGIZE TO RITSU NOW!

Usagi- There is no way in hell that I will apologize!

Misaki- Usagi if you don't apologize for insulting and humiliating Ritsu I will go stay with Onii-chan for the rest of the year.

Usagi- So I'll just ask to stay with him too

Misaki- Why y...

AngstyYaoiFangirl- It's okay Misaki I've got it, Usagi if you don't apologize this moment then I'll make sure that in your new story that Misaki dies a slow painful death having you tormented at the amount of pain he'll be in and when he dies I won't let you commit suicide to rejoin him.

Usagi-...FINE...Ritsu I am most sorry that I insulted you so we have no quarrel, now AngstyYaoiFangirl on the other hand I want you to try and do that and see what happens to you if you do. (saying this in a soft evil voice while glaring at me)

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Whatever you don't scare me. And now to my fans I am sorry but like I said i wont be updating this for a while but ti will get finished!


	3. Chapter 2 Shock

Usagi's P.O.V

After Nowaki told me that the ambulance would arrive in 20 minutes I went to Misaki and gently kissed him.

I then frowned as I felt that his forehead was too warm against my lips. So I replaced them with my hands.

Sure enough he was running a very high temperature.

I was about to tell Nowaki this but then the sick teen in front of me started to violently shake.

Panicking I looked at Nowaki who had pulled out his phone to tell the ambulance that they needed to be here now.

I quickly turned back to my love when I heard him coughing

My blood ran cold as I saw the blood tearing down his mouth.

"MISAKI! NOWAKI HELP HIM PLEASE!" I was so scared at this point.

Nowaki pushed me out of the way as he turned Misaki on his side.

"USAMI I NEED YOU TO HOLD HIM STILL SO I CAN POUND HIS BACK SO HE DOESN'T CHOKE!"

I did as I was asked, which proved a bit difficult since the shaking was so violent. Nowaki pounded on Misaki's back allowing the blood in the boys mouth to quickly leave.

After five minutes of this his shaking stopped and the blood flow coming from his mouth slowed and soon stopped altogether.

I watched as Nowaki then placed his fingers on Misaki's pulse

"Shit!Where the fuck is that ambulance?"

As soon as those words left Nowaki's mouth we heard the sirens of an ambulance.

Usagi felt only a twinge of relief when the paramedics took Misaki on the ambulance while hooking him up to many different machines.

Usagi was about to get on with them but Nowaki held him back.

"I need to go Usagi they are just paramedics and I already know all of his medical history. Meet us at the hospital."

'This seriously can't be happening again! WHY?! WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM?!'

This constant thought kept rewinding itself in my mind on my way to the hospital,, driving me to the point of insanity.

I was driving so fast that I was actually right behind the ambulance where Misaki laid.

As soon as we turned into the hospital I parked the car in a handicap spot before running to the ambulance where the paramedics as well as Nowaki were busy unloading Misaki. While they unload him I heard Misaki calling my name.

"Us..sa...gi"

"I'm here love it's okay, I'm here." I said this while holding his hand

"Us...ag...gi..it….hur...ts…..I'm sc...are….d." I heard misaki stuttered as tears rolled down from his emerald eyes

It broke me seeing him in so much pain that I wanted to cry myself but I had to be strong for Misaki, I can't let him see my tears, not this time.

"I know, shh I know, we're going to fix you up okay? stay strong Misaki, I promise you'll be fine. So will you stay strong for me?"

I tried to sooth Misaki and gently stroked his head trying to give him some relief.

Misaki nodded his head once and it was quiet for a moment.

Then Misaki spoke agin, "pll...ease…..don't….le….ave…..me."

"Don't worry Misaki I'll stay right by your side."

As soon as I said that the paramedics finally finished unloading all of Misaki off the ambulance.

I watched as my Precious Love was rolled to the intensive care unit but when I tried to follow they told me that I had to go sit down.

"BUT I PROMISED I WOULD STAY WITH HIM PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET ME COME!" I begged

"We're sorry but rules are rules" another doctor said to please wait out here"

_Misaki I'm sorry I tried my hardest to stay by your side I hope you understand."_

Misaki's Pov

It hurts was the first thing I thought when I woke. Where am I? Where's Usagi? I want Usagi.

"Us..sa...gi" I can barely breath as I tried to call to him.

"I'm here love it's okay, I'm here." I felt relief as I felt Usagi grasp my hand tightly.

All of a sudden I felt intense pain run through my body

"Us...ag...gi..it….hur...ts…..I'm sc...are….d." I started to cry as the pain worsened.

I then felt Usagi's hands run through my hair as he tried to sooth me saying, "I know, shh I know, we're going to fix you up okay? stay strong Misaki, I promise you'll be fine. So will you stay strong for me?"

I barely nodded my head.

In a second I saw my life flash before my eyes, _What if I die and Usagi isn't there! If im going to die cause it sure as hell feels like I'm going to die._

"pll...ease…..don't….le….ave…..me." I strugled to say. I needed Usagi by my side.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll stay right by your side." I heard him say that but after he said that I felt myself start to move forward and Usagi's hand slipped from mine.

As soon as his hand fell from mine my fear and pain grew another tenfold.

When we stopped moving I looked around and saw blurry shapes coming at me. It scared me.

Then I felt a burst of adrenaline hit me when they came at me and that adrenaline was enough to let me move freely.

"USAGI!" I cried. tears pouring down my face.

"Misaki calm down" I heard one of the blurs say to me.

"NO I WANT USAGI! GIVE HIM BACK PLEASE!"

When they tried to grab me I flailed about trying to resist still calling out for Usagi.

This continued for a good ten minutes before my hand was seized and I heard the voice I most wanted to here

"Misaki calm down I'm here shhhh I'm here. Your fine." Usagi cooed to me.

I instantly relaxed and when I did all of the adrenaline rushed from my body and I felt such agonizing pain that I screamed before falling unconscious.

Usagi's POV

I was furious that they refused to let me go with them not after I promised I'd stay by his side. With nothing else to do I sat say and began fiddling with my thumbs as I thought of all the possibilities. _What if he dies?_ I thought. I was so worried and deep in thought that I didn't notice that Nowaki had run up to me.

"USAGI-SAN!" He yelled at me disturbing me from my dark thoughts.

I stood up quickly saying "WHAT! HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MISAKI?!"

"I watch As Nowaki gave his head a quick shake, "In a medical sense no but it seems that he became very frightened that he got a boost of adrenaline running in his body so we can't get near him without him struggling for dear life. And he keeps calling for you. Can you soothe him while we give him the sedative?"

Instantly I said okay

"Good, but you can only stay long enough for us to sedate him there's not enough room for all of us in their understand?"

I just nodded my head. They then led me to the intensive care unit as we walked I started to hear shouting. I then tensed up before sprinting. The sound of my name being yelled with such fear in it guided me till I was in front of the door that Misaki was behind.

I could here the pain and fear in his voice. I could also tell that he was crying. I quickly bursted in and shoved one of the doctors to the side before grabbing Misai's hands.

I then cooed to him, "Misaki calm down I'm here shhhh I'm here. Your fine." I felt Misaki freeze before he relaxed under my soothing voice.

Then all of a sudden, Misaki screamed such an agonizingly painful scream before going limp.

I was horror struck, "Misaki, Misaki, MISAKI." I tried to call him but then Nowaki, having finally caught up with me, pulled me back.

"okay Usagi-san we'll take it from here please wait outside."

I was in so much shock from Misaki's scream that I couldn't reply.

"Shit I think he's going into shock, we shouldn't have brought him here, Nurse lead Usagi-san to another room and give him some medicine for shock" I could barely hear Nowaki talking.

The next thing I knew someone was leading me to another room and I numbly followed. They placed me in a bed before giving me some shot. Next thing I knew I had blacked out.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- I'm back, wow i didn't think I'd be motivated to be writing this for a while

Misaki- Glad you can continue but why did you leave the other announcement up?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Isn't obvious Takano's and Usagi's fight is hilarious XD

Usagi- Speaking of that fight who is more adorable Misaki or that bitch's uke?

Misaki- Usagi you don't have to be rude.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That answer I will keep to myself and if you keep pestering me about it I'll write you out of the script.

Usagi- GRRRR fine

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so I'm a little dissapointed I posted my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic a few days ago but I can't update till I get ten reviews but nobodys really reviewing it and I rally want o update it so as soon as you finish this chapter go read and review my Story fragment's of memory Please! Also yall probley noticed i changed the name to Heart complex cause the last one didn't make since with my plot. ps don't know when I'll update this story again.


	4. Chapter 3 It's Not a Sacrifice to Me

Misakis POV

I woke and felt pain in my chest it wasn't as bad though as it was before thankfully. I looked around the pale hospital room when a tall doctor wearing a lab coat and had long dirty blonde hair that came down to his waist came in.

"Good you're awake Takashi" the doctor greeted me kindly but I could see a deep sadness in his eyes.

" I am Doctor Sobi, and I am the doctor in charge of your medical need while staying heard. How are you feeling?"

I knew that the Dr. Sobi

Sobi was just trying to prepare me for some bad news so I replied, " I'm fine can you just get to the point as to how bad I am now."

Dr. Sobi grimaced at my word choice and I felt guilty when he did. He was only trying to do his job.

"Well Takashi you are aware of your heart condition I assume?"

I nodded my head fealing dread rise up in me.

"Well it seems your heart is rejecting everything we give it and is now dying. Your only hope at living is if a donor came."

Some how I knew this was coming so I didn't feel scared but I did feel deeply saddened at the thought of having to leave Usagi. I then noticed that Usagi wasn't here with me so I turned to Dr. Sobi and asked,

"Where is Usagi...I mean Usami Akihiko?"

Suddenly the doctor got a little nervous. " Um, Mr. Usami went into shock after your rede cent heart attac and is in another hospital room."

My eyes went wide. Usagi went into shock!? Because of me!? I felt guilt eat away at me instantly as I tried not to cry then I asked Dr. Sobi if I could go see him.

POV

Misaki Takashi asked me if he could go see Usami. After I told him that he had gone into shock. I felt bad when I told him that because I saw guilt eat away the boy as I thought it would. For Takashi struck me as one who would blame himself for everything. And now he was dying I couldn't even fathom the amount of guilt he must be fealing for the people he has to leave behind.

So I looked at Takashi and replied gently "would you like me to go with you?"

"No I want to go alone I couldn't possibly trouble you anymore."

So I gave him the room number and watched him walk of to find his Usami as I could tell that the boy loved him very deeply.

Usagi's POV

When I woke up, I shot straight up, the sound of Misaki screaming before going unconscious had really shocked me.

'Shit, how could I have a panic attack now when My Misaki needed me?!' I thought.

Just then Dr. Nowaki came in. He was wearing a sad anxious face when he came in.

"HOWS MISAKI!" I cried despreatley.

My fears where finally realised as Nowaki slowly shook his head, " I'm sorry to tell you this, but Misakis heart is rejecting everything we try to give it, and because of thIs his heart is starting to die. The only hope he has left is if a donor where to come by, but the chance of that happening any time soon is very unlikely."

I felt my face drain of what little color it had left. No this...this can't happen. My Misaki can't just just die... Fear and grief overwhelmed me. In my current state of mind I felt myself fall to pices.I suddenly griped Nowakis shirt and cried despreatley,

"Find one for him! Please! I'll pay anything you want just save him, he. Can't die he's to perfectly pure to die. He's so fucking innocent why the hell should he be the one to die? Why can't it be me why can't I die?"

Suddenly an idea struck me

"Give him my heart please." I whispered

"What?" I heard the surprise in Nowakis voice.

"You heard me..Misaki is the kindest pearson one would ever meet. He takes it upon himself to not cause trouble for any one and when something does happen...he blames himself. He never complains and won't ask for selfless things no matter how much I want him to. A Pearson like him does not deserve to die. But I on the other hand am possesive and greedy. when I want something I'll monopolize it. I am on bad terms with my family when i didn't take an intreast in the Usami business and abandoned them. That is why I want to give Misaki my heart. Let the selfess die and the selfless live.

No POV

Nowakis eyes started to tear at Usagis speech for he was very moved by it.

"Is that what you want Usami?"

"Yes, Misakis my everything, if I lose him then I will truely die. However if I die to keep him from dying then it won't be as bad. I love Misaki so very much and if he needs a heart then I will

Give him mine. I just have one request."

Usagis POV

Nowaki looked at me curiously about what the request will be about.

"Please don't tell Misaki I'm doing this, if he finds out then he will try to refuse. He will also blame himself if I died to save him"

I knew Misaki so well that I'll go ahead and guess that he will blame himself for this.

"Then what do I tell him when he finds out that you've died?" Nowaki asked me sadly.

"That I got into an accident when I was called to an important meeting at Murakawa Publishing. That way it won't look like it's related to him at all, even though he'll try to find a way to blame himself. But it won't be as bad as it would be if he where to find out that I gave him my heart. So do you promise you won't tell him!?" I pleaded.

Nobody's POV

Nowaki scratched his head in uncertainty but finally agreed.

Little did the two men in the room know that right out side the door eavesdropping was the small sickly male clutching his heart as tears started to poor down his face having heard every word of the secret private conversation.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- okay i know its been a while since I've last updated but i am to busy with school to write for long periods of time also because i had no idea what i should have posted next for this story...Any way I would like to give some shout outs so I'll let Misaki and Usagi handle that

Misaki- alright then the first shout out goes to XxObsessive thank you for being this fanfics first reader also thank you for the great idea on how AngstyYaoiFangirl should continue this she really loves it.

Usagi- Second shout out goes to Animebaconlover for the continues support of this story and a review on every chapter so far

Misaki- to laly thankyou for pointing out that error AngstyYaoiFangirl was soooo embarrassed since that happened before in her hatsukoi fanfic using misaki instead of ritsu

Usagi- Imagine Wings thanks for the good comments you give our author and she would like to know how long are you going to keep her waiting to read your next chapter of The Editor wich everyone who is reading this should read that.

Misaki- Orangejuice thanks for coming back and thanks for the review

Usagi- FangirlInAllWays, AngstyYaoiFangirl will update as soon as she can

Misaki- thankyou to our guess readers as well

Usagi- And lefa-chasao30 ehhhhhh your AngstyYaoiFangirl friend in real life so you dont get a shout out :P

AngstyYaoiFangirl- And thats all the shout outs and btw I have a new story called Fragments of Memory for Hatsukoi 2 of the chapters are posted but i cant post the 3rd one till i get 10 reviews for the second chapter i have 4 now so as soon as i get the other 6 my next chapter update will require only 5 reviews soooo pleaseeeeeeeeeee read it I really want to update!


	5. Chapter 4 Escape

Misakis POV

I could not believe what I was hearing as I listened to my rabbit talking about giving up his life to save mine. The thought horrified me...I felt so hurt I couldn't take it any more so I burst end through the door, screaming "NOOOO"

I saw Usagi look at me with surprise and horror wich alerted me that what I heard wasn't an illusion otherwise Usagi would never have that look of horror that he now knows that I know what he was planning...what he wanted to keep from me...and it hurt...it hurt so much.

I felt my knees give was and I slid to the floor gripping my IV drip. I heard Usagi call for me but I just stared at the floor thinking of how I can't let Usagi do what he is planning.

" I can't accept that" I whispered knowing full well that I would completely break if my Usagi dies because of me.

" What can't you accept" I heard him ask. Why does he deny that I heard the whole conversation...I know he knows the answer but just to make sure I shouted at him,

" I CANT ACCEPT YOU GIVING ME YOUR HEART! I REFUSE IT NOT IF YOU HAVE TO TO to...to...die." I whispered the last part, but just the thought of Usagi dead sent me full throats down the dark road wich is known as despair.

How I hurt so much pain I couldn't even express how much I was hurting.

Suddenly a shap pain struck my chest and I gasped clutching the area where the pain was. But I continued to sob, my grief eatin me alive.

All of a sudden I felt a bit of pain in my arm before I felt myself be forcibly calmed bringing me back to comprehension, even though I still felt the agony.

"I need to figure out a plan to stopping his crazy plan" I thought to myself.

"Misaki?" I heard my love call to me

"Leave me alone...I..I. need to think..." I said, tripping over my words.

I felt them lingering before I heard dr. Nowaki ask if I wanted him to stay wich I shook my head no to, my head still looking at the floor.

Finnaly everyone left the room and I was free to think of what to do when suddenly an idea struck me. An idea wich I thought just might work.

Quickly I got up and went back to my room. I quickly looked around searching for something when Finnaly I found it, my clothes where here thankfully.

I then quickly but carefully pulled the IV from my hand making sure to bandage my hand after pulling it out.

I put on my clothes grabbed a bottle of my medicine as well as some pain killers before quietly exiting my room.

I looked around as I made my way down the hall. At the sound of an approaching nurse I quickly ducked behind a trashcan. I then looked up and to my relief saw nobody there and so I continued my way till I got to the door to the stairs since taking the elevator was too risky.

Carefully I made my way down the stairs until I got to the ground floor.

I decided to look out the window and I felt my already weak heart skipp a beat when I saw that not too far from the hospital exit stood Usagi talking to Dr. Nowaki and...NII-CHAN!

Usagi must have called him after I arrived at the hospital. I then saw them make their way to the elevator...no doubt to have Nii chan talk to me.

"I have to get out of here before they discover I'm gone" I thought.

And so once the elevator closed and they couldn't see the lobby anymore I strolled out of the staircase acting as a visitor so as to not raise suspicions of the charge nurse working at the desk.

Finnaly I got to the exit and it took all the strength in me not to bolt just yet.

At last I was outside and that was when I bolted, trying to get as farnas I could from that hospital so that I could prevent Usagi from giving me his heart.

When I was far enough away,(I found myself at a park) I broke, my heart shreadding at the thought that I won't be able to see Usagi again. Or at least that's what I thought.

I then felt gut wrenching pain seize my heart agin and I felt darkness calling me to sleep.

Usagis POV

"Nooooo" I heard someone scream, I turned my head and to my surprise and horror saw Misaki, his crying face told me he had heard the whole conversation.

I watched him for a second but he suddenly slid to the floor gripping his Iv dripp.

"Misaki!" I bolted to his side very worried.

" I can't accept that" I heard him whisper

"What can't you accept?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

" I CANT ACCEPT YOU GIVING ME YOUR HEART! I REFUSE IT NOT IF YOU HAVE TO TO to...to...die." Misaki whispered the last part as he started to sob.

This was why I never wanted him to know, I knew this would happen.

I tried to sooth the sobbing boy but he only kept sobbing until he gasped clutching his chest in pain.

"Misaki!"

I saw that even while he was in pain he continued to sob and that broke me.

"He can't continue like this any more stress to his heart will only kill him faster!" I heard Nowaki claim.

"Then what do we do?" I asked frantic.

" Move, I'm going to inject him with a calming agent" Nowaki said while preparing the injection.

When he was done I watched him walk up to Misaki taking his arm before injecting the needle in him.

Misakis sobs eventually started to subside as he was brought back from his grief, but I could still see in his eyes just how hopless he felt.

"Misaki?" I asked cautiously.

"Leave me alone...I..I. need to think..." Misaki whispered, his voice trembling.

Nowaki looked at me and said "Do as he says, he's already stressed and it would be wise not to stress him anymore"

I only nodded, my heart falling to pices as Misaki rejected my company.

"Do you want me to stay?" I heard Nowaki ask.

I was somewhat glad when Misaki said no as well wich lets me know that it's not just me.

De. Nowaki and myself then left, I glanced back at Misaki filled with anxiety and I so badly wanted to just hug him before I left but I didn't want to stress him, so I left without fuss.

How I wish I never left, had I not then maybe those events would never had have to happen.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- so what do y'all thinks going to happen?

Masamune- I bet all my money that that uncute uke going to die

Usagi- SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU! ANGSTYYAOIFANGIRL WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS IS MINE AND MISAKIS STORY NOT THEIRS!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's a good question why are y'all here?

Ritsu- cause Takano-San still feels like he has a score to settle with Usagi after calling me a...a...women.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Ah okay we'll take it outside.

Misaki- you're not even going to try and stop them?!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- no cause they is going to get punished in their respective fanfics

Misaki/Ritsu- ahhhh...wait, does that mean I'm going to get hurt?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- first that was freaky how y'all said that at the same time and second yes.

Misaki/Ritsu - awwww man!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- hey blame it on your semes, any way fav and comment, also please read fragments of memory


	6. Chapter 5 Confessions & Discoveries

After Misaki turned me away I started to walk back to the lobby. As soon as I got there I saw Takahiro come in.

"Takahiro, over here!" I called to him.

I watched as he turned at the sound of my voice before running up to me.

"Usagi, how's my brother? Have the figured out what's wrong yet?"

"Takahiro... the doctors said that Misaki's heart is rejecting his medication and because of that his heart is failing... right now, his only chance of surviving is if he gets a new heart." I waited for Takahiro to say something, but he stood in front of me in shock. "Takahiro? Oi, Takahiro?"

"A-are you trying t-to...tell me that h-he... he's dying?" I don't think I've ever seen Takahiro look so broken...

"Y-yeah..." I said quietly, my eyes stinging against the tears that I refused to shed.

"Do they know how long he can survive without the transplant?"

"No, but I can see him weakening by the second, if I had to guess I would say a month."

"Have they found a donor at all?"

"Yes...but he refuses to go with it."

"WHY?!" I saw Takahiros eyes widden in disbelief.

"Because the donor is still alive."

"Still alive? But a heart donor is basically the heart from a person who's died, and they've preserved the heart until it's needed"

"That's true, but this is the first time they've had a live donor." I said, bracing myself for the question he was about to ask.

"Who?"

'Here it goes,' I thought to myself. "Takahiro, before I say anything else there's something important that you need to know."

"What is it? Hurry and tell me and then tell me whose giving Misaki a heart!"

"Takahiro...Misaki and I w-well we've been dating for five years now...we're l-lovers" I closed my eyes waiting for what I had just said to be comprehended.

However, I was shocked by the reply. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

I opened my eyes and saw that Takahiro was not surprised at all, in fact he just looked slightly irritated that his question hadn't been answered.

"You don't seem surprised." I said, curious.

"Well, I already knew you guys were dating." Takahiro gave a small smile at my bewilderment.

"Wait, when? How? And how come you never said you knew?"

"Well, I found out last year, Nanami pointed out to me. I wanted to confront y'all as to why you were keeping it a secret, but then Nanami told me that I should not say anything and that you guys would tell me when you were ready... but back to my original question, who is giving Misaki, my little brother, a heart?" Takahiro said, his tone going from somewhat cheery to dark and dreary when he repeated his question to me.

"Takahiro, if you know that we are lovers, then the answer to that question is answered."

I saw Takahiro look at me, questioning my response, before he finally realized who I was talking about and gasping. "NO, USAGI, NOT YOU! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER SOLUTION! DON'T THEY HAVE OTHER HEARTS TO USE?!"

"I asked, but they said that the last one was taken last week and it will be awhile until they get more."

"Usagi, I'm thankful that you love my brother so much and that you are willing to give up your life for his, but please, think about this... and I'm not sure, but, you're not planning on telling Misaki about this?"

I looked down shamefully before replying, "I never planned to tell him, I had an excellent plan to explain all of it, what I didn't know was that Misaki was listening in on my conversation with the doctor, so now he knows everything."

"And of course he's going to refuse the operation because it's you. Misaki has only two choices, either watch another loved one die before their time and continue living, or forget the treatment and die without troubling anyone, and based on his personality it's not hard to see which one he would choose."

"Well, what are we waiting down here for? We can talk about this later, I wanna see my brother!" Takahiro exclaimed immediately after coming to that conclusion. I glanced at my watch and saw that it has been a good hour since I left my little angel by himself.

We then headed for the elevator. As we got off and walked to the room where I last saw Misaki. I opened the door and saw he wasn't there. 'He must have gone back to his room,' I thought.

As we walked to the room I saw the nurse in charge of Misaki coming out of his room looking confused. When she saw us approaching, she asked us,"is Misaki still in the other room? He's not here."

'What? Misakis not here?' Instead of answering the nurse I rushed into his room.

'She was right, he's not in here. Where the hell is he?' I glanced to the bathroom to see if he was in there. The light was off, so obviously he wasn't in there.

Just as I was about to turn away I noticed the closet door was cracked, the same closet where I had placed Misaki's clothes and medicine.

Slowly, I walked to the the closet and opened the door. Looking in, my fears were realized as I saw that my Misaki's clothes and pain meds were gone. Misaki had left the hospital... he had left me.

* * *

(Hiroki's POV)

I was on my way to the hospital because Nowaki had texted me that he would be staying late at the hospital to care for my friend's lover. I was still in shock from when this morning Nowaki told me that he was going to be a private doctor for Misaki. He must have known that, even though I won't admit it, I'm very concerned for Usami. He is my friend after all and I can't imagine how horrible it must be to have a lover with such a fragile heart. Later Nowaki had called me and said that he had gotten the job, however after that they had had to take Misaki to the hospital because of a serious heart attack.

As I walked I suddenly wanted to walk through the old park, a few blocks from mine and Nowaki's house. Even though it would take me a little longer to get to the hospital, the desire was too strong that my feet felt like they were being pulled to the park.

As soon as I arrived at the park I looked around. There was a sand box, a swing set, and a couple of slides. Next to the play area there were huge sycamore trees, with branches winding their way up to touch the sky. A little to the left of the tree were a few benches for people to sit.

As I looked around I noticed a large object laying on the ground in front of the benches.

Curious, I walked up to the object, and as I approached my vision started to see the object as a body. As soon as I comprehended that this was a human being I quickly ran the last few steps to it.

Grabbing the arm I rolled the person over to see the face. I gasped as I saw Misaki Takashi's face come into my sight.

"Takashi! Oi Takashi!" I called. 'What the hell? I thought he's supposed to be in the hospital!' I then noticed something I didn't see before, Misaki was holding onto his chest and some blood was trickling down from his mouth.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Nowaki's number.

~Hello, this is Nowaki.~

"Nowaki, it's Hiroki."

~OOHH, HIRO-SAN, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now, we just discovered that Misaki snuck out of the hospital, and we're trying to find him, can you keep an eye out for him?~

"That's why I was calling, I was walking and I found Takashi lying on the ground, send someone to get him, he looks badly hurt."

~Misaki's with you! Great, where are y'all and what does his condition seem to be?~

"We're in the old park, he's unconscious and holding his chest... some blood is trickling from his mouth."

~Does he have a pulse?~

I placed my fingers on Takashi's neck and felt a slight flutter.

"He has a slight pulse, but I don't know how long it will last."

~Alright, stay there, we're sending someone over as we speak.~ With that we hung up.

As I was about to take my hand from Takashi's neck I felt his week pulse suddenly stop. I tried to find it, but it didn't pick up again.

"Shit!"

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay, so how was this?

Nowaki- Why did you let Hiro-san find him?! That is going to traumatize him!

Hiroki- Nowaki, don't think I'm weak, something like that won't affect me.

Nowaki- Then why are you crying?

Hiroki- *wipes eyes furiously* I'm not, there's just something in my eye and it hurts.

Nowaki- *walks over to Hiroki and hugs him* It's okay Hiro-san, you don't have to be strong when something that shocking happens.

Hiroki- *hugs back, shaking slightly* I-I don't?

Nowaki- No love, it's alright to be upset.

*Hiroki buries his head into Nowaki taking comfort in him while silently crying*

*Nowaki pats Hiroki's head while giving AngstyYaoiFangirl a death glare*

Usagi- So, Takahiro, exactly how did Nanami tell you that me and Misaki are seeing each other?

Takahiro- Um, well you see...

Nanami- I'll explain. You see Takahiro was nagging to me that Misaki needed someone to love him. He was about to set Misaki up on a dating website, but since I already know about you two I knew that would be awful, so I said that Misaki was dating someone already. He asked me to tell him who and I said he had to figure it out himself. The only clue I gave him was that he already knew Misaki's special someone and that they were always with him.

So Takahiro decided to spy on Misaki and follow him around. After about a month of doing this he complained to me saying, *mimics Takahiro* " Nanami, I can't find Misaki's girlfriend anywhere. The only pearson I've ever seen him hang out with that I know of is Usagi. Heck, Usagi is with him everywhere he goes! If Misaki doesn't get away from him then his girlfriend, whoever she may be, will get tired of him and dump him!"

So at this point I was so frustrated with him that I accidentally shouted out that you are lovers. Takahiro, I'm sorry, but when it comes to romance you can be so very dense.

*Takahiro looks down, blushing*

Usagi- Ahh, so that's what happened.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well, any comments for this chapter?

Usagi- Oh, yeah, thanks for the reminder, ahem, if Misaki suffers any longer you will find yourself in the grave.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- If you say so. Anyways, review, follow, favorite and everything else!

Httydfreakforever- WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. What about me senpai?!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Oops, sowwy kohai... Yeah, Httydfreakforever is my new beta!

Httydfreakforever- Yup! I've decided to take it upon myself to fix this beautiful mess.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Are you saying my work is a mess?!

Httydfreakforever- No, I said it's a beautiful, wonderful, amazing, awe-inspiring *cough* mess.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- *chases after Httydfreakforever*

Httydfreakforever- *runs while laughing*

Junior Romantica characters- *stare after them*

Usagi- I always knew they were insane.

Misaki- Shush Usagi-san! Remember, they can control both you and me!

*Nowaki goes back to comforting Hiroki*

Hiroki- Nowaki, I'm cold.

Nowaki- *instantly takes Hiroki home*

AngstyYaoiFangirl and Httydfreakforever (who have mysteriously reappeared)- *smirk knowingly after them*

Httydfreakforever- Well, until next time!


End file.
